


In Absence

by ValidAsshole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, I'm sorry?, M/M, Other, Spitroasting, edo tensei! shisui, not really - Freeform, pure angst, some really fucked up shit., this is like Bad End Naruto Universe, this was a great stress reliever, very little editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: The first person to find Edo Tensei is not Orochimaru, but Danzo. In between raising an undead army and running Root operations, Danzo decides he deserves some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

He lies curled up on the cold, hard floor, made of something like steel and it would steal what little warmth he had left in his body if he could actually feel anything.

It’s uncomfortable more to his mind than anything. His body is numb, and yet it feels like his mind is working overtime. He hates, because he knows that there’s little that thinking can do to fix the situation he’s in. He’s barely processed _dying_ -

And yet, he’s a shinobi, and if he were anything less he’d have blanked out into a coma state by now, given up and broken down, down, down. He’s a shinobi, and he has nothing left to protect, nothing left he can protect, not when he’s locked up like this, not when neither his mind, nor his body belong to him anymore. He’s a Shinobi, and he must survive this, even if all he wishes for is to see his partner one more time( _knows they’d be horrified at his state)_ , to see what the future has become( _knows so much light has already been snuffed out_ ), to congratulate Sarutobi on making it to senior discount age( _knows he would much rather punch some sense into him_ ).

 

He’s a Shinobi, and giving up has never been an option.

He’s a Shinobi, and death haunts him even as he tries to snarl back.

He’s a Shinobi, and-

 

_He has never asked “Why?”_

 

He lays on the floor and stays curled up. He tries desperately to keep his sanity in his grips, even as he’s tied up and shivering from what could be fear on the hard floor, staring into his reflection on the too clean floors into eyes that shouldn’t be there, sees skin cracked and wrong, sees white dripping out of him, and knows he is trapped.

His breath speeds up at this, can’t stand it, tries to suck in air, but the world gets smaller and smaller and his chest aches- he remembers Danzo telling him once he had a flame burning through him that blazed through enemies and rejuvenated his village( _his, his never our_ ), that he burned too brightly to ever be truly snuffed out.

It’s just like him to defy his own words, the hypocrite.

He wonders what he could’ve done differently. Maybe tried to push Danzo to express his feelings more often, or to get Sarutobi to be more stern, and knows it would never be enough, not when he’s a Uchiha and they were Senju powers, not when he’s a Uchiha, and so dangerous, so unpredictable, so _useful_.

Not when they had listened to every word Tobirama-sensei said like eager sponges, not when they heard him, but never truly comprehended.  Heard the “Uchiha are too dangerous to be left alone, should be watched and scrutinized, so that we're ready when they betray us.” from “The Sharingan requires too much from the Uchiha, can drive them to hatred.” Tobirama-sensei had never used more words than he thought prudent, and he was a genius of his own caliber, and he often didn’t understand why people misinterpreted his words, why sometimes he should explain himself more clearly and be more careful with his words, instead assuming everyone came to the same conclusion he did, when they instead interpreted to their own ends.

He wonders when he had gotten so far away from his teammates, when they had separated and stopped watching each others’ backs, when they had stopped grieving together, when they had stopped striding forwards together. Knows that they had never really separated, and that Danzo had been crying in the end-

 

_He doesn’t ask “Why?”_

 

Being betrayed hurt badly enough, dying on a mission for his village is his duty, would besmirch his honor to die any other way, but thinking he’s received backup only for _that_ to happen. He wants to cry, and even if he could, he knows his tears had burned up long ago.

Shinobi’s must not cry. Emotions get in the way of battle and of completing a mission. Feelings were strictly for in village use only.

And even if he had believed this- he knew in truth that they were all broken, that one could only stand so much death before the tears either dried up and burned out or would be constantly present until the moment one broke. Broke and died, or broke and killed, or broke and faded - it didn’t matter which one, they all lead to grieving of a person long fallen.

Crying wasn’t for trained killers, and though some could keep their lights and their wits about them, and others faked their emotions well enough, faking something can only take them so far. He wonders when that moment was for his teammate.

He’d been on a mission to retrieve a scroll stolen from them filled with Kinjutsu, and he had very little time to get it back before the information was copied or taken over borders. How they even had gotten their hands on it was a mystery. He’d caught up to them and been ambushed, and had counted 4 who had revealed themselves, and one person hidden, most likely to surprise him. He’d managed to catch them in a genjutsu and use his eye to gain the upper hand, but he’d underestimated them, and one blinded his left eye.

He’d beaten them and retrieved the scroll, and the one hidden had yet to reveal themselves, but he located them easily enough, and knowing a direct confrontation would be too much with how injured he is, he swiftly takes them out from behind before she can sense him. She doesn’t have time to dodge or to cry out.

It’s like that he begins to make his trek back, a long one with the way he was limping, and he didn’t dare stop putting chakra into sensing his surroundings, not this far from the village. So he was limping back with the added bonus of depleting his chakra faster than it could recover, while some of it worked to heal his hastily doctored wounds.

He’d been so relieved when Danzo had appeared. Had fallen against him and lamented over his bad decisions and powerful enemies.

 

Danzo had laughed and patted his back, had carried him halfway to Konoha-

Danzo had asked about his daughter and clan, even as his injuries seemed to get worse-

Danzo had taken the scroll from his hand and before he could stop him, opened it to reveal-

Danzo had looked at his confused face and set him down, kneeled in front of him-

 

Danzo had lifted a hand and said, “Your sacrifice is for the good of the village” and meant “I need more power.”

Danzo had lifted a hand-

He didn’t understand. Danzo never explains, and he never apologizes, even as he shows him a poisoned senbon. The breeze feels nice on his feverish skin, even as black dots overtake his vision.

 

_He can't ask “Why?”_

 

He wakes up disoriented and he can’t move or think or breathe, and it feels like the blood in his body is frozen. His chakra is a roaring flame, and yet his mind feels like a frozen lake. He stares into the eyes of an old man, and it takes a second to connect this man to _him_.

His eyes are cruel and dead, and Kagami can’t move. Doesn’t cry out when a talisman is forced onto him, but feels it as his very being is tied down. Can not disobey, even as he wishes Danzo had either kept him dead or chosen a better location to revive him.

Really, an underground dungeon in the village’s sewer system? Is he trying to look evil?

 

Can’t stop himself from telling him that with a smirk that had never failed to annoy its recipients. And he knows this is not his Danzo, not in any way that matters, that he shouldn’t try to joke with him, but old habits die hard.

He doesn’t expect to find himself held up against the wall by his throat, with Danzo, who was always so quick to anger(to lose his temper and flounder and make mistakes), looking up at him with a sickly sweet smile and seeming too, too calm. Uselessly tries to free himself from the hands gripped around his throat and tries to kick out at him, but finds that he can’t make himself attack this man, no matter how much he wills himself too. The will of fire is more out of reach than it ever has been.

Opens his mouth to say something, he doesn’t know- anything to make this stop, to make him come back to his senses, anything.

He’s silenced by a mouth on his and he freezes and stops his struggles, and he doesn’t know what Danzo’s game is, but he hates this, hates him for the first time. Even when he killed him, he’d had good intentions, as twisted as they were. For this though, bringing him back, and not letting him fight back, for taking away his choices, not letting him see his precious ones, for stealing his last moments and desecrating his death, he hates him.

With it, comes the realization. That their friendship doesn’t matter to this Danzo, not anymore. Their dreams meant nothing to him- peace isn't something he strives for anymore. That nothing will change whether he fights or not, and that he will not be able to escape this. That he could fight, but he is so, so tired, and he wants to go to the pure lands, can’t remember if he’d already been there- and there is nothing to fight, not when nothing matters. Not when he’s already dead and gone and here- and here, yet powerless.

 

Danzo does not stop at his stillness, and with dread he realizes Danzo’s hard. He can not stop himself from looking at Danzo with pure hatred in his eyes, feels disgust curl in his stomach at the lust in his half-lidded stare. And He hates him, hates him, _hates him_ more than he’s hated anything in his life. He wants to burn the world away if only Danzo would burn with it.

“Ah, what a good look in your eyes, I was beginning to think maybe you weren’t a Uchiha after all.” Danzo says against his mouth, still with that smile.

 

And he feels the hatred rush out of his body, because anything that makes Danzo look like that can’t be good, and he refuses to be controlled by anger, never again. And he hates him, but he doesn’t want to think right now, does not want to experience what’s happening, so it’s almost easy to disconnect himself from his body, to disassociate until he can almost imagine that those hands aren’t touching him and preparing him and then fucking him against the wall, even as his hands constrict against his airways and he can’t _breathe_.

And even while using him like this, he monologues. Updates him about the village, about what atrocities he’s used his eye to commit, phrasing it as if he’s saving the village, but Kagami knows how to untwist words meant for manipulation. Knows now even if he’d been the first victim of Danzo, he was not the last, and it was far, far from over.

He talks like he expects him to be listening, and he is, but he almost wants to tune out, but can’t, not when he is talking about the precious village, even as atrocious his perspective is, he’ll take the details he can get and hold them close to his heart, let it fuel him and keep him from breaking too far.

He talks about the Kyuubi attacking, and the Uchiha’s standing in the village, and how close he is to fleshing the rot out from the village. About his grandson who’s just as foolish as him, trying to follow the will of fire and to save his clan. And he agrees that his grandson is foolish, not for trying to stop a coup, but for ever trusting in the man in front of him. He talks about saving the orphans in the village and giving them a purpose, and Kagami feels nauseous. Feels like his insides have turned into ice and his head filled with poisonous gas.

 

He doesn’t cry when Danzo pulls out, carries him like he’s fragile, like he wasn’t fucking into him roughly just seconds ago.

Doesn’t cry as a faceless man comes to the cell they were now in, and watches as Danzo ties him up, and doesn’t cry when they report about a situation with the Hokage, and doesn't cry as they leave him there. The faceless man’s chakra never wavers, and Danzo gives him a sweet kiss, like he's doing him a favor-like he's some kind of lover- before locking the door behind him.

And Kagami lays there- and shivers.

 

And knows the implications behind everything, because Danzo already had his sharingan, and his mangekyou, and Danzo would not bring him back unless to use him, so if it is not his sharingan, then - and he knows how cruel Danzo can truly be from his time in T&I- it is to try to break him. It is to use him to change Konoha into what he thinks it should be. And if he can bring him back, when he’s been dead for at least some decades, then he would be able to bring others back.

Will Danzo truly make Konoha into the land of the dead? Will he truly kill and replace shinobi with perfect soldiers who must obey and can not die? He wishes the answer is no, but he knows, Danzo will do anything for power, and this is the easiest way to it. A jutsu like this has to have limits, and he prays they’re enough to bite Danzo in the ass and give him hell.

He knows hope has no power in this world, and yet he hopes this will end soon. Hopes that someone will find him, find Danzo out, stop him, kill him and let his guts cover the ground. Hopes and knows reality is much too cruel for that to happen.

He lays there and he doesn’t move even after hours and hours passed by. Even with no windows, he’s always had a good internal clock, and he’s glad he isn’t losing himself in time as well as body. This one thing, at least, is the same.

He lays there and doesn’t move even when light is cast against his figure as the door soundlessly opens. Even as he is roughly shoved up onto his feet and led to an office. Keeps his eyes down as he is forced to kneel before a man with nothing but hate he can not recall in his heart.

 

_He wants to ask “Why?”_

 

Doesn’t look up when someone else comes into the room, shouting and fighting and complaining, and so obviously not dead and not robotic that it gives him some relief.

He feels less relieved when he hears a sharp intake of breath, and a familiar voice say, “What have you done, Danzo?” And he tries to look up, to move from his bowed position, but he can’t move.

He knows Danzo knows what he’s trying to do, and he needs to see them, needs to see that they’re ok. Needs to know why Danzo brought them here, and needs to say I’m sorry for leaving them all alone. Needs to assure them that he’s ok, that it didn’t hurt, that he disassociated most of the experience away.

When he hears a brief scuffle take place,  he bites the inside of his cheek, tries to make himself bleed, to break outside of this absolute control, and finds he cannot, can only hope they aren’t hurt, that they’ll win.

It is like a nightmare. When they lift his head, they look so worried and so angry. He can see Danzo behind them, sitting and looking smug, and looking like he had somehow won. And they look at them and they're in pain, but they smile at him and cup his cheeks and move closer to him. And give him a kiss on his nose.

_"You're so cute when you blush from a simple thing like that!"_

_"Only for you, darling."_

And when their form crumples onto him, he can’t move, not because of absolute control, but because he recognizes the kunai now embedded into their chest as one that he is holding. He is screaming, but his mouth is shut, and he is fighting, but his body won’t move.

 

“Come.” he says.

And hates himself as he steps over their body, disrespecting them, like they didn’t matter, like they weren't _everything_. Like their relationship and the energy and the time and feeling that went into it was nothing.

Hates him as he is forced to sit in that lap as hands wrap around him and a hand plays with his hair.

Hates him as he stays there even as Danzo gives out missions to faceless men with dead eyes and plans the fall of the village to war.

 

He was the first person to befriend Danzo, but not the last. He was the first Sharingan Danzo stole, but not the last. He was the first Shinobi Danzo revived, but not the last. He was not the first person to hate Danzo, and he would not be the last.

 

_He won't ask “Why?”_

_He already knows the answer, and the confirmation would only make him cry in loss._   _He won't cry for a man that has chosen this path._


	2. Call Me Sweet, Call Me Baby, but Don't Call Me Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm some good ol' torture porn  
> i'm a scourge of humanity >:)

“You always get what you want.” He says this legs crossed, still panting a little, dead eyes staring at the man getting dressed before him, “How did it feel to be denied the position of Hokage, then?”

Danzo only scoffs, “Are you still on that, Kagami?”

He doesn’t say anything. If he dropped this, he’d have very little left to fight back, to remember what was  _ before _ . How Danzo and Hiruzen were constantly fighting, how Danzo dreamed big and fell harder, how Homura and Koharu looked on with barely restrained at the bickerings, how their ideals were rooted in the Earth and in the village, would do anything to keep it standing. They all would.  _ And despite himself, he understands. _

“I have no need for such a flashy position anymore.” A pause, “Answer when spoken to. Must I teach you manners once more?”

“No, sir.” he says through bitten through lips and shaking arms just barely holding him up. He didn’t want to experience that again, but something in Danzo’s eyes tells him he doesn’t have a choice. 

Keeps his eyes to the floor as he hears footsteps walking towards him. 

Feels a hand pet his hair, “Good boy,” and then after a few minutes when he lets his body relax- maybe he was still in a good mood- the hand tightened painfully and forced his head back until he was meeting cold eyes. “But I will not let the insolence from before stand.” and he’s being pushed down to lay on his back. He couldn’t - they had just- he was already fully dressed again, he wouldn’t… 

Danzo straddles his hips as he lay sprawled on the bed, so very spent, arching up into firm hands playing with him, as if he were a pet who needed attention, needed correction. He hates how his body has starting responding to his touches, despite trying to close himself off - the fight that had been roaring with his words dies out just as quickly at the promise in his movements and his eyes, lays pliant and shivering underneath forceful wrinkled hands. His throat is dry and his eyes are dry, caked in frozen mud, and he wonders when it is he will be freed from this man, who had taken everything from him- stolen his life away along with his eyes and desecrated his death with nary a thought and forcing his hand to take away the only one who wept for him. 

Everything had gone as planned, hadn’t it? _ It was Danzo’s plan.  _

He counts the seconds down and knows that he should’ve left for his plans a while ago- and yet, he didn’t seem to be in a rush. Did he really expect no talking back, did he not know Kagami? He felt scorned, but that hadn’t really been the issue, had it? It was a roundabout way of punishing him for trying to fight back using arbitrary rules as an excuse. He wants to ask why he’s doing this again, but the futility of it keeps his throat stuck together. Why do this, why keep him, when he was the one who killed him in the first place, when breaking him would make it so there was no point in bringing  _ Kagami _ back, what did he truly  _ want _ ? 

He’d broken again and again, asking and asking, and yet Danzo had never really responded, not without lying, not without holding his face and holding him close even as he hurt him and fucked him and smiled until Kagami had no choice but to allow the pit that was forever in his stomach to fall away into nothing, nothing at all. It was nothing, he was nothing, reanimated only so that Danzo could obsess over him and fall over him and soothe himself about his decisions when it came to the accursed Uchiha. 

His clan….

It makes him want to cry, their treachery and Danzo’s in turn, and yet he can’t, not with this body. He couldn’t cry and felt all the worse for it. The feelings bubbled up and poisoned him inside out, snapped his control and snapped the only thing keeping him aware, keeping him sane. 

It’s been 364 seconds, 4 seconds 91 times, 6 minutes one fifteenth of sixty seconds, 52 accounts of 7 moments, 364 seconds and maybe 364 hours and yet-

Time keeps running.

 

Danzo’s hands on him are rough, pulling and scratching at him, and he sees him reach for the bindings he oh so loved to tie him up with and he has a thought to try and fight, to try and move away- but that would only make it so much worse, as Danzo had taught him. He lets himself be tied up with chakra rope so his movement is taken away along with what little freedom he pretends he keeps, and he wonders why Danzo doesn’t just order him not to move.

As quickly as his hands had been brought down on him, he feels them retreat, only to move downwards towards the parts of him that Danzo loved to abuse the most. They don’t touch him, not for long at least- but he feels something cold being pushed into him and a tight ring around his flaccid cock. He gets up again, and takes a moment to tilt Kagami’s chin up so that their eyes meet, a heady move, showing him that Danzo does not fear his sharingan, that he has absolute power over him, and Kagami is so, so tired. 

He wishes he could run too.

 

There’s coarse hands touch his overstimulated cock and it is too, too much. Can’t help himself from collapsing in on himself and crying out.

“Ah… A-Ah. Hah… Danzo… s-stop it…”

He looked ready to devour him, as if he hadn’t indulged himself in doing just that all morning. 

“So delicate, and yet so eager. You are so very sweet, Kagami.” His voice is deep and he looms over him, with something like rapture in his eyes.

There’s blood on his hands and horror creeping up his spine as he lets himself rewatch the terrible things he’d done while alive- while dead- over and over and over, and he’d prefer these visions to the reality of his pitiful wanderings. 

But Danzo pushes him back to reality with a smirk and the push of a button and he can’t stop the way his body spasms and writhes or the pleading whine he makes as he tries to get the toy vibrating in him out or to get it closer, deeper - he doesn’t know. Doesn’t know anything at this moment but the ache of his body and the pleasure and the frustration and the need to maybe black out, not something he could even do- not reliably at least. This body does not need rest, does not need sleep, but his mind is fracturing and he has never been so tired, so mentally exhausted, not even at the worst part of the war, when sleep had been his enemy as he forced him awake for work and killing and missions and death. 

“How delightful you are, my Kagami. All mine to play with and savor.” Danoz croons at him.

It takes only 15 seconds to recollect himself, to open his eyes to the hungry eyes and the way Danzo looks at him, like he is the filth on the underside on his boot, like he is an animal slaven to his desires, and he wants to scream, to cry out, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a pitiful whimper as he trembles from the sensations bombarding him. The voice in his ears and the large object in him he couldn’t help but clench around and the hand rubbing around his hole and his balls oh so very slowly. 

And then the hands are taken away as Danzo walks away and he is so frustrated. His body has not stopped shaking and he swallows down the breathless gasps that threaten to leave his lips. 

He is tied up and he can’t move and Danzo is gone, and even though there are surely cameras to keep a watch on him, he counts down 10 minutes and then he stops biting his lips and lets the sounds that threaten to overtake him seep into the air instead. It is too much and his throat hurts from the screaming of earlier, and yet the toy is angled to  _ just  _ touch that spot inside of him and he can feel his cock bounce and drip precome every time he squirms and he knows the tears would’ve fallen long ago if he had any humanity left to scorn the world. 

Restrained like this, he’s helpless as a newborn calf, all he can do is try to breathe and enjoy what he can of it, even as the surrender carves his heart out, just as painful as that day he’d been betrayed, had his eyes carved out. He hates being vulnerable, and he has forced that and more of him, even as he keeps counting the minutes turned to hours that Danzo abandons him to. 

He does not know when he relaxes, truly gives into the motion, does not know when exactly it is he lets his eyes close, and lets his body move and squirm as the loud noises from before change to quiet gasping noises. 

 

All he knows is this:

His name is Kagami Uchiha, and he is Danzo’s.

He has been bad and so he is being punished. 

It has been 2 hours 57 minutes and 33 seconds that he has been left like this.

 

Time moves to the rhythm of his breath, to the clenching of his toes as he arches up and back down, tries to get the pressure more firmly in him. Cries out when it is too much and hates how wanton he is like this. 

Curses the ring on his dick and regrets that Danzo knows how to work him up so well. Danzo was bound to find out some things about him as fascinated as he was with him, his body, his reactions. Matters of the flesh were far from Danzo’s focus as a teen, and yet now, he focuses too much on such a thing, on merging them together, on power plays and tying him up, on ravishing him and molding him into the perfect pet, the perfect toy. A doll to control and move as he wishes. Like this, it was more than true.

 

It is 2 hours 58 minutes and 41 seconds when the door is opened again, maybe to release him from this torment, maybe to let him climax, or maybe to leave him unsatisfied as Danzo uses his disheveled and reeling form to masturbate, he had been cruel enough to do so before, this man he had become had very little love, very little but cruelty running through his veins.

He tries to concentrate on the words he hears, on the hands that start touching him again, but he can’t process them, can’t understand. 

There are two people now he knows, and they seem as horrified as he once was, but they don’t fight much either, because soon enough a second pair of joins the first.

The words just barely register.

“Isn’t he beautiful like this? Yes, just like that, Shisui.” the name causes him to jolt, try to fight once more, but the words are stolen out of him as the vibrator is upped a setting.

Danzo didn’t, wouldn’t, couldn’t.

_ Does, will, could. _

He can’t do anything, can barely even move with how bound Danzo has him and  _ why did he bring Shisui here? His grandson, his family, the last of his line and now maybe one of the last Uchiha. _

But the new pair of hands on him aren’t cold, aren’t hot, feel like his does, and the rot festering in him threatens to take over. 

“You know, he did so well for me, trusted me just like you, Kagami, it was quite cute. That tenacity, that vulnerability, it runs in the family.” he sighs, “Now, if only I didn’t need your eyes, it could be very different, but you Uchiha, untethered, I can not trust to even lick my boot.” 

Of course he couldn’t, not when he’d barely look at them, not when he had only paid attention to them when they were already dead.

Danzo has killed him and killed his family and brings them back without a thought and he forces his eyes open and looks at the spinning Mangekyou of his grandson and wants to tell him it will be alright, but nothing is alright, wants to hold his face as he kills Danzo, but he can not kill Danzo, wants to cry and make everything stop, but time is endless. 

“Ah, but don’t worry, Shisui, you will still go on missions, I know how much you hate being useless.” Useless to stop the coup once Danzo attacked him and forced him away, useless at protecting his clan, useless at making sure his peaceful cousin didn’t see him die with such a fruitless effort.

“Kagami, however, will stay here forever, I will not chance losing him.” After all, once a soul has found peace, they could not be reanimated, not that Danzo would ever even think to tell them that. They were his, and he would be remiss in letting them go.

There’s a hand on his thighs and a body crawling up him and he knows it is Shisui being led by Danzo and he finds a breathe to try and- 

“pl-ease, don’t.” he begs, not Shisui, not this, please.

A hand touches his face for just a moment, and he doesn’t know who’s hand it is, but the next moment Shisui is bearing down on his cock and the pressure is too much, too good - it’s Shisui, dead and betrayed like him, and what a tragedy has Danzo made of them for his amusement, he has no free will left to not arch into the heat around him as he hears Shisui pant and gasp, slowly letting himself be filled inch by inch. When he is almost finished, he sees Danzo look at him from over Shisui’s back and  _ push down,  _ and Shisui keens. Cruel, cruel. Being filled so suddenly must hurt, the sudden clenching on his dick has him groaning out, knowing he would’ve come by now had it not been for the cock ring. He swallows the drool that has been dripping down his chin and hopes that this will end soon. 

_ He knows it won’t, not until Danzo has gotten his fill. _

He is proven right when after Shisui starts to move, fucking himself like he can’t do anything else, Danzo moves to stand in front of Shisui and nudges his dick in front of his face, forces his mouth open, fucks his mouth and chokes him and pulls at his hair until Shisui looks wrecked, until he’s panting and struggling for a break to breathe, moaning around his cock and looking ready to cry even as he continues the movements that make Kagami want the bounds off, not to stop everything going on, but to fuck him properly- god, he was so tight- to dig his hands into flesh and make Danzo go away, and to show him that carnal pleasures should not be so painful, should not be with people like Danzo.

He’s dizzy with pleasure and he can’t quite find an answer to why that would be wrong, why it would be a bad idea. As Shisui straddles him and Danzo cups his face from around Shisui as he fucks a pliant mouth. He thinks he would let Danzo own him, let himself be saturated with Danzo, if only for the buildup in his stomach to reach a peak, if only to release and rest and cherish Shisui like he should be- not this, this mockery.

He feels more than hears Kagami find his release, as he clenches down on him on a particularly rough thrust and he knows he would be screaming was his mouth not busy with something else.

Feels it when Danzo comes 3 minutes after and feel Shisui squirm as Danzo holds his face to his crotch as he comes, forcing him to swallow when he has to in order to breathe. 

Feels the hand cupping his face move downwards to his pebbled nipples, knows Danzo loves the  _ lovely  _ color of them as he twists and teases and rubs them. Lets his mouth bite and nip at him, because Danzo has come to appreciate the flavor of their flesh, just for them, just for him to consume. 

Eases the vibrator out and soothes the worst of his trembling with too soft touches and treacherous kisses, down his neck, biting around his nipple, moving further until he is met with Shisui’s body, and touches him too, until they are both hard and wanting. Shisui panting once more, trying to squirm away from the too soon touches and met with a hard pull on his hair and a swat on his behind. 

Shisui does not fight, seems too tired to do much of anything but follow Danzo’s orders, and he has a moment to wonder what Danzo has done to break him so thoroughly, even as he does the same. Follows the silent order to sit up when Danzo unties him. Lets themselves be poked and prodded into the position Danzo wants of them at an uncharacteristically leisurely pace. And this time Shisui is braced against Danzo, who is still recovering, but what he wants from Kagami is obvious and he can not stop himself from sinking into the sweet heat, trying to finally find release after so long of being teased.

“You are not allowed to come until I do,” Danzo orders, but it does not come with the jutsu enforcement it usually does, and he knows this is a test. He doesn’t want to fail, and he must last, but everything is building up too fast, and Danzo has divested himself of clothes and is speaking with that sultry voice he likes to use, and Kagami wonders if he could make it. He has immaculate self-control and a stubborn will to match, but this, this he doesn’t think he can do. 

Not unless- and he reaches for Danzo’s dick and the glint in his eyes says he has passed even as he hates himself for doing this, reciprocating fervent touches once again. Once he’s sufficiently hard, Danzo moves his hand away, praises him for being so willing to learn and to listen and he is fucking Shisui and Shisui is moaning and moving into the thrusts and Danzo is smiling at them and languidly touching himself and it is all so intense, desperation threatens to overtake him. 

His sharingan spins and Danzo’s meets his and that is when Danzo moves, lining up his cock with the one thrusting in and out of Shisui and pushing in. 

Shisui, for one blissful moment, has nothing to think of but the painful stretch of two dicks filling him, and then everything comes back in a rush of clarity, and it is so painful, but getting better with every gliding push and pull, every thrust has him seeing stars and he is never empty and he whines and cries out and writhes on their cocks as Kagami - the man his grandparent always talked about with a sad look in their eyes- and Danzo - the man he thought always did his best for the village, looked up to, using him and delving into him and groping him. He melts on them and lets his hands clutch at Danzo’s broad shoulders and lets his head fall onto his chest and thinks about what he has done as he yields.  _ Everyone is dead, what is there to fight for? _

In the throes of passion, in the aftermath of defeat, he can not fight back. His head is lifted, as Danzo touches and plays with him as he kisses him and ravishes him and he lets him deepen the kiss and it is too much. 

He comes with a low moan and he is lost again. Danzo kisses the sounds coming from his mouth away, stifles them, even as he groans and does nothing to stop his own noises.

Kagami at his back is running a hand down his back, petting his hair in contrast to the sharp way Danzo had been pulling it earlier and he relaxes into it. They keep pounding into him, even though Kagami’s has started to slow down, to give him a break or maybe close to his own end.

Danzo’s pace becomes more erratic after Shisui clenched down mindlessly as he came, and soon he feels heat as Danzo comes into him, gasping at the feeling of too much, too much pleasure, too much pain. He does not want to be full of Danzo’s come, but he has no say, no choice. He shudders as Danzo’s hands keep touching him and he stays seated in him far after it has become uncomfortable.

He sees Danzo’s hand moving behind Kagami, and a moment later he is coming as well, tries to move himself away as he does, but Danzo’s grip on them is relentless, and Shisui finds himself being filled once more. The mess to clean up would no doubt be annoying, but Danzo does not seem to care, only seems mesmerized by the sight of them disappearing into Shisui. He wants to yell, to remove them from himself, but he is done with fighting, and he lets Danzo’s will engulf him. 

Knows that - in the morning- he would be forced to fight for this new village that had betrayed them, a hokage that had turned his eyes, and pointless wars made to make Konoha a tyrant. 

Knows that - in the morning- he may leave and never see Kagami again, Kagami who looks like he’s the only person he’s seen in a long time that’s not Danzo, who looks crushed and broken and so, so very lonely. He lays a hand on Kagami’s thigh and massages the skin there in a show of not hope, but solidarity, letting him know he was not alone. 

Danzo lets Kagami pull out a moment later, and pulls out himself after pressing Shisui close, whispering cursed words in his ear to make sure Shisui  _ understood. _

 

Not a word of this would leave his mouth in the violence to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god thats some good fucking porn,. right? riGHT??  
> wat im bad at writing and at porn???? u may be right but u read til the end didnt you fuckface
> 
> (I'm joking im just really tired and have no filter or thought process, like ever.)


End file.
